


It must be a full moon

by Melime



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: A rescue pilot and an ER doctor trade stories about their patients.





	It must be a full moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Deve ser lua cheia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382967) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



Sam rested her back against the counter, crossing her arms and trying for a relaxed pose.

“Hello there, doctor,” she said to Janet, who was completing a form.

Janet smiled at her. “Carter, I didn’t know you were here.”

“Just got here, actually.”

“I thought today was your day off.”

“It was.” Sam sighed. “A kid decided to dive from a cliff. The pilot on duty had never flown on these conditions and there was too much of a risk of the paramedic ending up crushed against the rocks, so they called me.”

Not exactly what she would have liked to be doing on her day off, but they were right to call her. Between the wind, the waves, and the rocks, it was close to a suicide mission, but she was able to bring them back with only a slightly damaged helicopter as a casualty.

“That seems tricky. Everyone ok?” Janet asked.

Sam shrugged, rescue was already hard enough without her needing to think about survival after they got in the hospital. “The kid was unconscious a long time, but is stable now, in recovery. You know how teenagers are, great metabolism, if anyone can pull through after cracking their head and drowning that’s a fifteen years old.”

“You should be careful. Saint Mary’s lost a rescue team on that coast, the helicopter got too close and was caught by a wave. Smashed right into the rock, no survivors.”

Sam nodded. She knew the pilot, had served with her in air force. That went to show that skill could only carry you have the way, in a job like this, they were always counting on luck.

“I don’t know why people still go there. It’s nearly inaccessible for a reason. Last year alone we had seven casualties there, and those were just the ones we couldn’t save.”

Janet pulled an X-ray from behind the forms she was filling. “This was my last patient, are you seeing that there?”  
Janet pointed to make it cleared, but there was no need.

“Is that a… please tell me that’s no a real revolver.”

“Not only real, still loaded. His friends challenged him to eat it.”

“And he did?” Sam asked, shocked.

“Then lied to me. He came in complaining of a stomach ache, said he didn’t eat anything out of the ordinary. He only came clean after the X-ray, which serves to show some people really don’t know what’s best for them.”

“Well, I guess it’s safe to say you’ll be this month’s winner of the weirdest object pulled from inside a patient.”

“Actually, Keller has me beaten. She got the guy’s brother.”

“Do I even want to know?”

Janet leaned in closer to whisper it to her. “Live grenade.”

“How did he eat a live grenade?”

“He didn’t eat it.”

“Oh. That’s it, that’s enough for one day, it must be full moon. When do you get out?”

Janet looked at the clock. “One hour, wanna wait for me?”

“No, but I do want to head home, grab a shower and then come pick you up for dinner.”

“That’s a deal.”


End file.
